


Untitled (Drabble VI)

by merle_p



Series: I get around (aka Pimping out Kurt Hummel: 9 drabbles) [6]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-17
Updated: 2010-04-17
Packaged: 2017-10-09 01:43:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/81620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merle_p/pseuds/merle_p
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><i>Glee</i> belongs to FOX. Kurt belongs to himself.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Untitled (Drabble VI)

**Author's Note:**

> _Glee_ belongs to FOX. Kurt belongs to himself.

"So I guess you want to pretend this never happened?" Kurt asks. The fingers buttoning up his shirt are shaking.

"Why would I?" Puck asks, sounding surprised, and Kurt shoots him a glance.

"Because you don't want people to talk?"

Puck smirks. "Bagging the Ice Queen of McKinley High is hardly going to damage my reputation."

"Ice Queen?" Kurt repeats, hovering between insulted and flattered. "People actually call me that?"

"Only those who haven't seen you hot and bothered with a cock up your ass," Puck murmurs, tugging him close, nuzzling his neck.

Coming from him, that sounds almost romantic.


End file.
